Rise and Shine!
Rise and Shine! is a song featured in Aikatsu! On The Horizon! series. Sung by Chem's characters. Performers High School: Middle School: Lyrics |-|English = Hello, Hello, Hey Time to rise and shine! Hello, Hello, Hey It's time to start your day Oh, lets go out now! Come on and get out of bed the world is waiting for you to strive the day The scene of today is waiting for you Get ready to jump and explore the new world of possibilities So let's get up now don't stay in bed too long Baby, it's time to rise and shine! ( Let's Go!) Let's do this now! (Yeah!) Start your day with a little cheer(Yeah!) Every step you take is a pathway to your future Let's promise each other that we'll get through this day together Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Let's start our day nice and fresh~ Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) We don't want to be lazy? Now, do we? 3!2!1! More words! No matter how vicious the world gets You know you have your friends that are always with you! Life will get tough, but that's how it is We are going to fight it will all our might! We are on the march for our future. Let's do it together with you and me! Better future belongs to you~ ( Let's do it!) Come on! (Get up and go!) The vision of your passion is waiting for you outside This is what makes you genuinely blossom into the person of your future Every step you take is a pathway to your future Baby, it's time to rise and shine! ( Let's Go!) The scenes of your fantasy are just up ahead Don't give up now! You're almost there This world has sparkled because of you Get out of bed! ( Come on sleepy head) Hey! Hey! Hey! Daybreak! Every chance you get opens a new chapter~ Every person you meet unlocks a new doorway Let's make a promise that we will make it Let's do this now! Let's do this now! (Yeah!) don't stay in bed too long Baby, it's time to rise and shine! ( Let's Go!) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) the world is waiting for you to strive the day Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Join us change the world |-|Kanji & Kana = Hello, Hello, Hey Time to rise and shine! Hello, Hello, Hey 日のはじめ！ おお、今出かけよう！ さあ、ベッドから出て 日を努め 皆が待ってる 今日のシーンは待ってる ジャンプして探索する準備 可能性の新しい世界 起きましょう 寝てるな長すぎて Baby, 起きろよ （Let's Go！） 今やろう （Yeah！） ちいさなチアで始めて （Yeah！） 一歩一歩につけは未来への道 この日を 一緒に乗り越え お約束 Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) すてきな しんせんな 日を始め Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) 怠惰になりたくないですよね？ 3!2!1! もっと言葉！ 世界がいかに邪悪になるとしても いつもあなたと一緒に友達！ 命は硬くなるけど それやさう 全力で戦うつもり！ 未来を行進して 一緒にやりましょう！ もっと良い未来が それはあなたのもの （Let's do it！） Come on！ 熱情のビジョンは外に これは未来の自分になれ 一歩一歩につけは未来への道 Baby, 起きろよ （Let's Go！） ファンタジーのシーンこの先だ あきらめないで！もうすぐそこって この世界は君ことキラキラ ベッドから出て！（おい寝ぼけ野郎！） Hey! Hey! Hey! Daybreak! あらゆる機会が新しい章を開け あらゆる出会うは新しいドアを開け 一緒にやれるん お約束 やれ今だ！やれ今だ！ （Yeah！） 寝てるな長すぎて Baby, 起きろよ （Let's Go！） Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) すてきな しんせんな 日を始め Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) 世界を変えよう |-|Romaji = Hello, Hello, Hey Time to rise and shine! Hello, Hello, Hey hi no hajime! Oo, ima dekakeyou! Saa, BEDDO kara dete Hi wo tsutome mina ga matteru Kyo no SHIIN wa matteru JANPU shite tansaku suru junbi kanosei no atarashii sekai Okimashou ne teru na naga sugite Baby, okiro yo (Let's Go!) Ima yarou (Yeah!) Chiisana chia de hajimete (Yeah！） Ippo ippo ni tsuke wa mirai he no michi Kono hi wo issho ni norikoe wo yakusoku Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Sutekina shinsenna hi wo hajime Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Taida ni naritakunai desu yo ne? 3! 2! 1! Motto kotoba! Sekai ga ikani jaaku ni naru to shite mo itsumo anata to issho ni tomodachi! Inochi wa kataku narukedo soreya sau Zenryoku de tatakau tsumori! Mirai wo koushin shite issho ni yarimashou! Motto yoi mirai ga sore wa anata no mono (Let's do it!) Come on！(Get up and go!) Netsujou no BIJON wa soto ni kore wa mirai no jibun ni nare Ippo ippo ni tsuke wa mirai e no michi Baby, okiro yo (Let's Go!) FANTAJII no SHIIN kono saki da Akiramenaide! Mou sugu soko tte kono sekai wa kimi koto kirakira Oi neboke yarou! Hey! Hey! Hey! Daybreak! Arayuru kikai ga atarashii SHOO wo ake Arayuru deau wa atarashī DOA wo ake Issho ni yarerun wo yakusoku Yare imada! Yare imada! (yeah~ ) Ne teru na naga sugite Baby, okiro yo (Lets Go!) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Sutekina shinsenna hi wo hajime Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Taida ni naritakunai desu yo ne? Yare imada! Yare imada! (yeah~!) Ne teru na naga sugite Nanu, okiro yo (Let's Go!) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Sutekina shinsenna hi wo hajime Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Come on and rise and shine! (Come on and rise and shine) Sekai wo kaeyou Trivia * The translations were done by Pri. Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Pop Songs Category:Barahona Ryuu Category:Takahashi Jin Category:Kobayashi Griselda Category:Kawamoto Lava Category:Miyawaki Isabel Category:Garcon Victor Category:Ishikawa Josephine Category:Watanabe Yui Category:Takeuchi Megumi